


Nerves

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Sitting, First Time, First Time Lesbian, Sexual Experimentation, bicurious, past katie/leanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia's bicurious and Katie's gay. Asking her out should have been simple but neither are as confident as they might seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay mostly I wanted to write Alicia sitting on Katie's face, for [ Blowjob Friday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/748887.html). Somehow the set up and characters got away from me. (has not been beta-read)

They met on a blazing hot day at a Diagon Alley cafe. Alicia had ordered some drinks, tall and refreshing rather than alcoholic ones given the weather, well she’d waited and they’d just arrived when Katie Bell arrived wearing a cute white blouse and with her golden hair gleaming in the sunshine; a combination that made effortless gorgeous looking. 

“Hiya Alicia! How are you doing?” She said cheerfully.

“Not so bad,” Alicia responded, pushing a glass towards her. “I got us drinks.”

“Cheers, how much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about.”

“Thanks. Only two? Are we not expecting anyone else?”

It was after all, supposed to be reunion of the classic line up of the Gryffindor Quidditch team; all of them that were still around in any case.

“Not bloody likely,” Alicia said, “Angelina says Roxanne is acting up, so she’s taking her to a healer while George keeps an eye on Freddie.”

“Oh poor thing,” Katie said, looking appropriately sad and yet sceptical. “And Oliver send word he’d been dragged into training retreat at the last second.”

“Yes, and Harry said he’d love to come except he’s going somewhere he can’t mention to do something he can’t tell me about. Ministry business apparently.” As excuses went it broke records in being simultaneously unbelievable and unquestionable. 

“Well we’ve just have to some fun all by ourselves.”

Alicia’s heart skipped a beat.

“D-damn right,” she said, feeling a slight flush come to her cheeks.

Thankfully, Katie didn’t seem to noticed her sudden fluster, and they settled back to chat. Talking of inconsequential things; old Quidditch games, jobs, work colleagues, friends old and new, and with the conversation already headed inexorably in that direction Alicia asked the question in the same manner of someone probing a wobbly tooth with their tongue. 

“How is Leanne anyway?” 

“Fine. Good, great really,” Katie said quickly though her face fell. “She got a grant to go to an archaeology dig on Crete, actually. For eighteen months or two years maybe if they find something good.”

‘’Ah,” was all Alicia could say.

“We tried the long distance thing, but it didn’t really work out.” Katie admitted.

Butterflies filled Alicia’s stomach up as she suddenly felt intensely ambivalent. She felt both desperately sorry for Katie’s obvious unhappiness and extremely hopeful.

“Well, not to worry, Katie, there’s plenty more fish in the sea.” Alicia said and even she winced at the triteness of the expression.

“Yeah, lesbian witches are just a dozen a sickle aren’t they?” Katie said bitterly.

“Maybe not but you wouldn’t have to look very far to see someone who might be interested,” Alicia said and then recklessly plunged ahead, her words outstripping her brain. “Like the other side of the table maybe.” 

Katie stared. Mouth slightly open, her wide eyes blinking a couple of times before she seemed to get a grip on herself.

“You don’t have to make fun of me,” she said in a quiet, controlled voice.

“I wasn’t,” Alicia protested.

“I mean I kissed you one time. That doesn’t mean...” It had been New Year and they’d be drunk but then Alicia had done the same thing to her the next year. Then Katie and just blurted out. “I know you like cock.”

“I do like cock,” Alicia said, fidgeting nervously, and exchanged glares with a scandalised looking middle aged waitress before continued. “But maybe I don’t _just_ like cock, y’know? I could like girls as well.”

“So... what? You just thought you’d sidle up to your gay friend and be all ‘fuck me so I’ll know if I’m bi or not’?” Katie did not look happy.

“I wasn’t going to put it like that!” Alicia wailed. “I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I just...”

“Just?”

“I don’t want to use you. You’re my friend. But you _are_ gay and yeah I thought maybe we could experiment a bit and still be friends. I mean we’d be friends either way right? But if you don’t want to, that’s fine. Sorry. I’m probably not even your type...” Alicia voice trailed off into a long silence.

Leanne had been a short round faced, ridiculously cute girl. Whereas Alicia knew that she was tall, sharp featured and athletic by comparison. 

“Oh Alicia...” Katie said, reaching across the table to grab her hand. “If some had asked me yesterday, or last month or last year I’d have said you could sit on my face all day if you liked.”

“Oh,” Alicia said as the words sunk in. “ _Oh._ And now?”

“Now... I don’t know. I just.. I don’t think I could take it if we tried it and then you didn’t like it. Or didn’t like me.”

“I’m sorry, Katie, I shouldn’t have sprung this on you.” She squeezed Katie’s hand. “I can’t make any promises about the sex but I can say. I will never ever, not like you.”

Katie blushed and it struck Alicia that they were probably wearing identical nervous smiles. Alicia didn’t say anymore, she didn’t want to pressure Katie’s decision anymore than she accidently had already.

“Okay then. I’ll do it.” Katie said after a second. 

“You sure?” Alicia asked automatically then mentally kicked herself.

“Sure. I figure never knowing if it would have worked would be worse than knowing it didn’t.”

Katie got up and headed around the table heading for the exit, and still holding Alicia’s hand. She jumped up when she was still close to avoid being dragged away.

“Now?” She squeaked.

“Sure,” Katie grinned, “I can’t do you sooner, after all.”

And still holding hands and wearing wide smiles they swept out of the cafe.

-

Alicia loved flying but the other methods of magical transportation did have one big advantage. There were so quick, in hardly any time at all she was perched on the end of Katie’s bed, heart hammering excitedly in her chest.

Katie’s hand cupped her face, moving to gentle toy with Alicia’s dark locks. Alicia was suddenly captivated by her deep blue eyes and golden lashes and the soft curve of pink lips. Katie urged her down into a kiss. Kissing Katie wasn’t like kissing most of the blokes Alicia had known she favoured many soft kisses on the lips, perhaps Katie was trying to ease her into this. But then her hands, they moved to her breasts as quickly any guys.

“Like them huh?” Alicia giggled.

“Oh yeah, I could play with them for hours.”

“Promises, promises.”

She kissed Katie again, deepening the kiss herself. Her tongue pushed into Katie’s mouth, even as Katie continued fondling her tit. 

“We’ve... got to... get you.. out of those clothes.” Katie murmured between Kisses her hands moving to the hem of her top and worked it up over her body and they separated to get it over her head. 

It was only when she realised Katie was staring at her chest, that she realised how heavily she was breathing and with the bra, it made her cleavage heave. Her heart was pounding with nerves as well as arousal. But she realised she liked the way Katie was looking at her, liked the way she was utterly mesmerised as Alicia slipped her bra off all together.

Katie’s hands had felt superb against her chest when it was clothed, what they did against her bare skin was indescribable, Alicia moans and gasps as Katie played with her tits, inspired Katie to kiss her again. Her tongue urging forward this time into Alicia’s mouth.

Her heart hammered in her mouth and she was sure her knickers must have been soaked through by time they parted again but Katie didn’t make any further moves beyond snogging and groping. Alicie rested her forehead on Katie’s and said huskily.

“So what’s next?”

Katie blushed.

“Oh sorry,” she muttered, “err... Leanne used to really take the lead so... oh.. sorry. I...”

Alicia silenced her with another kiss.

“It’s okay, sweetie. This is great. It really is, but you want more, right?”

“Oh god, yes,” 

“So... what do you want to do?” But even as she said it, a memory flash to the top of Alicia’s mind, something Katie had said earlier and she grinned. “You wanted to me to sit on your face right?”

Katie’s eyes were wide and she made a moaning noise almost subconsciously, her face still quite pink seemed to blush even deeper.

“You remembered that?”

“It was kind of memorable, yeah.” 

Their joint hands made short work of Alicia’s trousers and her, as predicted, sodden knickers, they stripped off Katie’s blouse and skirt while they were added and Alicia made sure to admire her perky breast and cute bum as obviously as she could and finding she enjoyed the view very much. 

That sight was nothing compared to the one, after she straddled, Katie’s head. Her now loose blonde hair surrounded her like a halo. Her eyelids fluttered and her round eyes seemed to look up at her with amazement. 

Alicia suddenly felt like she was the edge of precipice, like doing this would decide one or the other. 

“Alicia?” Katie said, seemingly as gently as she could manage. “You still want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Alicia said without thinking, and only afterwards realising it was true.

“Then stop teasing me with the awesome view!”

Alicia’s body lowered until her pussy was close to Katie’s face. The first long lick of her tongue across Alicia’s slit practically shattered her doubts. The second banished them entirely. The third was just pure pleasure.

Alicia let out a long slow whimper. It was a sound she’d never heard herself make before. She squirmed and groaned, as Katie’s tongue zigzagged across her cunt, parting her lips wide to plunge inside her. Alicia cried out and clutched at Katie’s hair.

Katie made a muffled noise, the vibrations shooting through Alicia like lightening. Worried she was tried to speak Alicia lifted her hips to but at that same second, Katie’s hands shot up and grasp her firmly about the hips and thighs and pulled her back down with surprising strength and she made the noise now. And Alicia realised it was the moan of someone who was eating something delicious. 

She writhed, throwing her head back and taking great gasps of air, as Katie started to alternate plunges of her tongue into her depths with licks and sucks on Alicia’s clit. The last was too much, Alicia’s clenched around Katie’s golden locks, while the other hand clutched at the headboard for support.

“Oh fuck, oh Katie, oh fuck.” She moaned as she rode out her climax as she came over Katie’s face. She slung her bodies off Katie vaguely and slumped down into the bed, feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

Katie’s face swam into view, shinny with sweat and other things all over, but she looked like Alicia felt; she was beaming ear to ear.

“Good?” Katie asked, the smug satisfaction in her voice just outweighing the clear nervousness.

“Fantastic,” Alicia responded, then hesitated, “I’ll need a moment to catch my breath before I give it ago though”

Katie giggled. 

“I think we can wait till next time before you give it a try. For now you could just try cuddling.”

Neither of them were in any doubt anymore there would be a next time. Katie smiled as she cuddled up to Alicia happy just to be wrapped up in her friend’s safe strong arms.


End file.
